


Loving The Dark Side

by TheLazerBeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Futa Bellatrix, Futanari, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possible Mpreg, Sex Toys, Submissive Harry, Why the fuck does this have so many hits, You degenerates just want the smut smh, same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: When Harry told Voldemort he'd wanted to join the Dark Side, that didn't include fucking his death eaters. Or anyone from the dark side for that matter. Too bad the ones that have their sights set on him aren't giving up too easily.





	Loving The Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLazerBeam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/gifts).



> Smut will appear here and there. The first chapter, probably lots of plot holes, but I'll revise it again and probably make it longer. If there are any questions please ask in the comment section. I do have a lot of stories in my docs and another idea I have is called "Neighbors" where Harry Potter and co. are all neighbors lol. Harry/Male Harem is life don't you think? I haven't really been in the Percy Jackson or any other fandom besides MCU fandom that much so expect lots of Harry Potter fics. 
> 
> It's my birthday today so this is kind of like a little birthday fic for me. Because I love this concept and I want to see the story go my way xd ya know, since finding one is hard when you've read thousands of Harry Potter fics. You could say this fic was inspired by the song "Dark Side" by Alan Walker.

When Harry told Voldemort he'd wanted to join the Dark Side, that didn't include fucking his death eaters. Apparently, people didn't get the message that he didn't want a mate at 19. He might be an omega but he had a hell lot of a fight inside of him. So anytime a death eater would even try to touch him, his knife would come out to play- and oops, there goes your fingers!

Harry wasn't insane, not yet he hoped because he had thought so when he started having wet dreams involving Bellatrix pounding him until he couldn't take it anymore and would have to limp for days. But Bellatrix was already married, Harry knew for a fact that she was insane, but would probably never betray her husband. Keyword being probably. As far as her love goes for the Dark Lord, it was just her obsession with dark magic that made her go on a high. He cringed thinking about how Bellatrix had practically laid her whole body on Voldemort after a show of dark magic to intimidate the Vampires into joining their side, before narrowly missing a crucio.

Harry sighed and worked out a few kinks in his neck. He was sitting on his couch in his own quarters when he heard a knock on the door. His head tilted to the side. Today was his day off after all, and no one but Voldemort actually came to this side of the wing. Voldemort and Harry lived in the same wing of the Slytherin Mansion after Melodramatic-Dark-Lord-Moldy-Shorts found out his supposed enemy was his dearest Horcrux.

‘Supposed enemy’ because Voldemort was already defeated when Harry was a baby, the prophecy didn't say he had to be killed, just vanquished. The old Voldemort who lost his sanity due to an obsession with immortality was already dead when Harry vanquished him. With most of his soul repaired, Voldemort was much saner and much more dangerous. When it turned out Voldemort was a little easier to get along with, more than he'd admit, he started to give everyone else a chance. Which led him to his current predicament now.

He steadily reminded himself in his head, that closing the door in another's face is not only unpolite but rude. He took a deep breath and looked up into crazed gray eyes. “Good Afternoon Bellatrix, can I help you with something?”

Bellatrix smiled. “You can help me with many things omega! But I think one will be alright for now..is the itty-bitty omega not gonna let Bella in?” Harry gave her a blank look as Bellatrix pouted. “No. If you need something, please tell me now or don't.”

Bellatrix tapped her chin as if thinking. “But it's really important, and no one else can know! Only the precious omega gets to hear such a secret.” Harry sighed. “Then just whisper it in my ear Bellatrix.”

The insane woman pressed into him and scented his long unruly black hair. “You see, Harry, you're not as slick as you think, every time you look at me I can smell your arousal dripping off of you, every night, I can hear your pleas for “More Bella~!”. You, my dear omega don't know how precious you absolutely are, do you want me to show you?”

A blush crept up his neck as he started to sputter. “I-I do not call for you! Get off of me!” He attempted to push her away as her hands started to wonder. Then it was if her entire demeanor changed along with the atmosphere and the female alpha leaned down. "You know Harry, it's not good for little omegas like you to stay unmated, why don't you let me fix that?"

He didn't get a chance to reply as he was pushed into the room and onto the wall by the door. The door clicked shut and numerous privacy and silence wards were set in place. His first mistake was letting his guard down- and now his second; taking in the alphas scent. Bellatrix scented his neck and growled while grinding against his groin. He whined as he felt the large bulge and soon his nether regions began to wet. In the back of his mind, he realized how wrong this was. But the only thing he could think of was how right it felt with an alphas arm around him. Soft breasts met his chest. His blush only became redder as he remembered when an omega started their pregnancy, male or female, their chest would swell with more milk faster than an average pregnancy between two betas or an alpha and a beta. The image of an alpha sucking on his swollen breasts made him terribly aroused.

Trying to solve his arousal, the omega pushed up his hips up to meet Bellatrix's. He whined and babbled when the alpha nipped at his collarbone and slid her hands down to cup his ass. "Merlin- Bella~ Please!" Harry wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist. Soon fingertips dipped into the tiny shorts he was wearing and squeezed. Bella kneaded the soft globes of flesh and smiled when she felt slick leak from the omegas backside. Her smile only grew larger when she felt something else soft. "Itty bitty omega likes wearing panties hm?" She then set Harry down on his shaky legs and steadied him. Getting down on her knees, Bellatrix ripped the omega’s shirt. Slipping down the shorts Harry wore, she stood back and smiled evilly.

“Such a wet omega, leaking slick just because of me, I feel so honored!” Harry whined and tried to show more of his neck as a sign of submission. The alpha's scent was making him hard. “P-please alpha, make the heat go away, it's too hot alpha please.” Bellatrix cooed and gathered the omega in her arms. Bellatrix lead Harry to his couch and sat down and put a cushion on the floor by the rug. “Come sit now omega, Bella has had a very stressful day and needs her omega's sweet mouth.”

Harry swallowed down some drool that threatened to slip down his lips to his chin at the prospect of an alpha's cock. Harry sat down on the cushion and mouthed at the bulge that was showing underneath the dress Bellatrix wore. Bellatrix laughed breathlessly and combed her long fingers through the bird's nest that was Harry Potter's hair. Bellatrix grabbed her wand and waved away her clothes, leaving her in a bra and panties.

Harry shivered as the alpha scent got stronger and covered the whole room. Harry pulled down the panties and almost gaped at the long cock. Bellatrix smiled at the omega's reaction and brought the cock down to Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth as he tried to slide the head into his mouth but was pulled back by Bellatrix. Bellatrix frowned and waved back on her clothes. “Sorry itty-bitty omega! The Dark Lord is calling for a meeting, but don't worry we'll continue! Your scent almost sent me into a rut you know, I'll take you on a date tomorrow night. It's amazing how you almost made me fuck you then take you out on a date. How rude of me.”

The insane witch kissed his forehead and left him sitting on the floor, clothes off, leaking slick and precum, while aroused. His mouth clicked with a shut as he finally regained some sense. His fists clenched and he shook. “BELLATRIX!”

And if Bellatrix walked with a little more pep in her step that day, no one bothered to ask because the scream and scent from their resident omega said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )
> 
> I hope you're not mad at me. Futa! Bellatrix doesn't appear enough okay? And if you're worried about how submissive Harry is, it's only because he was taken by surprise and no alpha has ever done that (In this AU filling a room with your scent is basically saying you own this place and "Fight me if you disagree", Tom has done it a few times,of course, but Harry doesn't go near him that much.) Harry wants a piece of Bella anyway. It's not really non-con since Harry does, in fact, want it, but if you think I should put that in the warnings, let me know guys. If some people think I should, I will.


End file.
